Under The Mistletoe
by Arukuu-Chan
Summary: *RE-UPLOADED!* Refia loves Christmas, especially the mysterious mistletoe. She always wondered what it would be like having her first kiss under the mistletoe. ArcxRefia, if you don't like, don't read! R&R please!


**Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction story so please go easy on me! Also it's the first romance story I've ever done, so I'm pretty excited! (This was way back in December, and this was re-uploaded.)**

**Oh, and I do not own the characters (I wish..) They belong to Square Enix.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"I really love this time of year."<p>

"Why do you love it so much?"

"Well, there are so many reasons why…"

Arc and Refia were walking along the snow covered grass in the quiet forest nearby the small town of Kazus. The forest wasn't as dangerous anymore since Arc and Refia helped Luneth and Ingus conquer the darkness from the world.

But it wasn't snowing as heavily as it did in Kazus earlier that day. But there was still some light snow raining down. Well, it **was** Christmas, you would always expect snow around here.

Arc was wearing a long, woollen, black coat with penny sized buttons coming down from below his coat collar. He was also wearing his yellow scarf, perfect for the cold weather. On his hands, he was wearing his brown leather, fingerless gloves.

Refia was wearing a short blue coat, which reached down to her knees, with bigger sized buttons. She was also wearing a scarf except it was white. She was also wearing a white beret on her head.

"So, are you going to tell me those reasons?" Arc said, breaking Refia's train of thought.

"Oh! Sorry, I seem to be daydreaming!" Refia blushed. _She always seems to be blushing around me…_ Arc thought.

"Well, as I was saying I love Christmas because you get to spend time with your family and the people you love…" Refia looked towards Arc. "Even if you only have a father…"

"I-I am sorry Refia." Arc said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no, it is fine. Anyway, moving on from that, I love getting presents."

"Who doesn't?" Arc chuckled.

"But the thing I love most about Christmas is…" Refia paused as she sat down on a chestnut coloured log beside Arc.

"Is?" Arc was looking deeply into Refia's eyes, wanting to know the answer.

_He's looking at me…_ Refia thought. _Oh, please don't screw up Refia!_ "Well, I um…" Refia blushed. "I always liked the idea of mistletoe…" she said slowly.

"Oh, that is interesting…" Arc said quietly.

_Great I've probably scared him now… _Refia thought.

"Why do you like the idea of mistletoe?" Arc finally said confidently.

"It seems romantic. I've always wondered what it would be like…" Refia trailed off.

"What it would be like?" Arc said puzzled.

"What it would be like to have my first kiss under the mistletoe." Refia said after a few moments.

Silence fell between them for a few moments and all that was heard were the birds chirping.

"Well, how would you like to find out?" Arc said shyly.

"Huh?" Refia said sounding surprised and confused at the same time.

After Refia had looked back at Arc with a puzzled look written on her face, Arc had pulled out the thing that Refia wanted most. Mistletoe.

"I was supposed to put this up with Luneth at my house, for a laugh. Don't worry it was all his idea, I had forgotten that I put this in my pocket." He said sheepishly.

"But Arc…do you really want to do this. Kiss I mean?" Refia said worriedly. "I don't want you doing this if you don't want-"

It was too late Arc had already held the mistletoe above their heads and leant in to kiss her. It was a long kiss, or at least that's what Refia thought. Finally after one minute, they broke away, both speechless.

"Arc…"

Arc turned himself back towards Refia and put down the mistletoe.

"Thank you…" Refia whispered, as they both leaned in for another kiss.

They kissed for another few moments, until Arc stopped. Refia looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"Refia..." Arc put his fingers under her chin and raised her face to look at his. "I love you."

Tears began to swell up in Refia's eyes. "...I love you too..." She put her arms around Arc's neck and hugged him tightly. Arc put his forehead on Refia's head, returning the hug, keeping Refia warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this story! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


End file.
